Block
Blocks are a basic part of the environment in Kid Chameleon. Unlike terrain, which makes the basic solid ground, walls and ceilings and is used only to "draw" the scene and the path through it, blocks can be arranged as platforms, bridges or walls of any kind that the player can interact with. Appearence All blocks are the same size and color, though color varies from level to level, depending on the round's theme. So, for instance, in Highwater Pass 1 blocks are pale yellow, whereas in The Crystal Crags 1 they look light blue to better fit the terrain. See Theme for an overview of this. The pictures below were taken from hill-theme levels.) Blocks serve as units in level design. All terrain features fit in a whole number of 'block' units, and so do characters. The Kid, in most of his forms, is 2-blocks high and 1-block wide. Micromax is only 1-block high; Skycutter is 2-blocks wide and Juggernaut is 3-blocks wide (which causes him a lot of trouble on parking). This does not mean that the characters and movable objects 'snap' from one block to another; they move in fractions of unit. Types of blocks Rock block :Main article: Rock block Rock or stone blocks are the basic, neuter kind of block. They have no purpose but to make platforms or walls. The Kid, wearing any helmet, can break them by knocking them from below. Additionally, Skycutter can break them from above, just as Iron Knight can stomp through them and Red Stealth can pierce them by thrusting downwards with his sword. Berzerker is the only one able to smash them from a side by charging at them. Prize block :Main article: Prize block Prize blocks are friendly artifacts containing power-ups and items. They can be burst open by knocking them from below or above, but not from the side: Berzerker will smash them like rock blocks without releasing the prize inside. Once the prize is released, the Prize block becomes an ordinary Rock block. Steel block :Main article: Steel block Steels or irons are heavy, useless, lie-in-the-way blocks that cannot be destroyed (though Berzerker can push them forward by ramming at them (see steelswiping). Ice block :Main article: Ice block Ices are breakable blocks, just like rock blocks, though quite slippery when the player steps on them. When broken, they shoot icicles following the direction of the hit. These icicles may hit enemies or destroy other breakable blocks. Rubber block :Main article: Rubber block Rubber blocks are absolutely indestructible and immovible. The player ricochets off them when running into them and may use them to reach higher places by jumping on them. Evanescent block :Main article: Evanescent block Evanescents or vanishers fade away immediately after being touched by any side. They are not affected by enemies or their projectiles, but icicles or bullets from shooter blocks do affect them. Shooter block :Main article: Shooter block Shooters or cannons behave like evanescent blocks, but they fire a bullet from their darkened side. These are often used to create chain reactions. Bullets can destroy rock or ice blocks or harm enemies and players. Shifting blocks :Main article: Shifting block Shifters are indestructible blocks that can be pushed upwards by knocking them from below. They cannot be moved in any other direction. This kind of blocks can be used to create steps or open escape routes. Mushroom blocks :Main article: Mushroom block If you hit a Mushroom from below, a row of three new mushroom blocks emerges from it. On the next hit, the lower mushroom disappears. This can be used to create higher platforms to jump on. Ghost blocks :Main article: Ghost block Ghost blocks appear and disappear, having a remarkable tendency to disappear when you are standing on them, and appear exactly when you're invading their personal space, squishing you to death. Drill blocks :Main article: Drill block Drills or Spikes masquerade as steel blocks, except when the player gets near and a spinning drill pulses out for a second, before hiding again. They constitute the only example of arguably 'negative' blocks, and unlike steels, these cannot be pushed. Elevator blocks :Main article: Elevator block Elevator blocks look like a small box with a display on it. When hit from below they start a count-down from 9 to 0, after which they explode and send their lid (preferably with you standing on it) flying upwards. The lid can (and frequently does) crush you against other objects, both on the way up and on the way down. Category:Blocks